DFilight
by snowystar2
Summary: This is based off of Delta Force movie made in the 1980s. Only 4chapters.
1. Chapter 1

**I don't own Twilight nor own the movie Delta Force. This story is just for fun so there will be no beta for this story. I decided since Delta Force is one of my favorite movies it was made in the 1980s. It is a real movie. I thought to do a twilight twist on it. This is fictional story so characters may be out of character some as well as facts may not be right.**

Chapter 1-Up up and away

Epov

Me and my wife Bella lives in New York, I was to fly back home to her. I missed her so much. I know she love for me to be back. I have been so worried for her, since, she is expecting our second child she was six months along in a week.

Our first child is three years old; our first child turned three years old last month. Everyone got on the plain and got into their sets. I had to go on this trip with Emmett my brother and Bella's brother Joe. All three of us are in the navy.

We had to go some place long distances, to take care of some things for my father Carlisle Cullen. We where only down there for about a week but that was far too long for my liking to leave Bella. Though she did have my parents and my sister Alice.

Alice was engaged to Jasper Hall.

Jasper's sister Rose has started dating my brother Emmett. Emmett and Rose met by Jasper and Alice going out. Alice was Bella's best friend since grade school. She and I started to go out when we were in high school. Alice and I are a year apart; Alice is a year younger than me. Alice and Bella are of the same age.

"Calm down Edward, I'm sure Bella is fine," Emmett said.

"I know but you will understand when your girl will be expecting your child," I said.

Emmett rolled his eyes at me.

I was much happier when the plane took off.

We were not in the air any longer when suddenly two men got up with guns and yelling as they made their way to the front of the plane.

"This is a high jack! Everyone down! This is a high jack everyone down!" the leader said.

Bpov

Carlisle and Esme and Alice where watching the tv when suddenly there was a large story, the reporter was reporting that the plane number that Edward, Joe and Emmett where on has been high jacked. I started to worry for the three of them.

"Bella dear calm down it won't be good for you or the baby," Esme tried to calm me as she joined beside me. I knew she would be worried too since Edward and Emmett where her kids. Two of her kids.

The reporter also said that they will be sending in the countries Delta Force.

Alice's phone ring then and Alice answered the phone, "Please bring them back to us. I love you, yes Bella is stressed, yeah alright." She said and turned to me. "Jasper wants to speak to you."

I took the phone.

"Hello?"

"Bella?"

"Yes?"

"I need you to stay calm; Edward would want you to be calm for yourself and for you both's daughter and unborn child. I am going myself and will do my very best to bring them back. Everyone back alive."

"Thank you so much Jasper."

"Welcome."

We hung up and I handed Alice's phone back to her.

"Can Elizabeth and I stay here until they are able to return? I'd rather not be alone."

"Of course you can Bella dear." Esme said.

Elizabeth was upstairs in her bedroom when she over her father's parents home, taking a nap. "What am I to tell her? She going to want know why he isn't home sooner."

"We will think of something dear. Just calm down."

Carlisle is doctor and thankfully he is my own personal doctor.

I played with my engagement ring that he has given me. We have been married for five years now. I still remembered the time when he asked me to marry him. My engagement ring was the ring that Esme's father gave her mother when her father asked her mother to marry him.

Edward knows I love things homemade or things passed down through the generation. Elizabeth looked just like her father; she had his color hair and his green eyes. Elizabeth was Esme's mother's name it was also been one of my favorite names and a name I always wanted to name a daughter if I ever had one. Her full name is Elizabeth Mary Cullen. Mary is after my mother, who died ten years ago from cancer.

Edward and I decided to not find out the sex of our second child. We have not decided on a set number of children we want just yet.

Elizabeth was born, July 4, 1997, 2:36AM. I was in labor for about 15hours. Edward and I got married June 18, 1994, yes two days before Edward's birthday. Edward was two days away from turning 20years old when we got married.

I tried to calm myself down, for the well fare for the child I was carrying now, as well as my sleeping three year old daughter.

"You of course can have Edwrad's bed room when he is over," Esme said.

Esme and Carlisle's home is very large that they had enough rooms for each couple to have their own personal room for when they are over. As well as enough room for a few guests room and any grandchildren's rooms as well as their own. As well as a guest house that had many bedrooms as well. Emmett and Rose have just bought a house three house down from her parents that lived down in New Mexico. Edward and I have decided to live just over the yard from his parents. I am closer to his parents then my own father. My father still lives in Florida, he moved down there six years ago.

**Please review. **

**This also maybe a short story.**

**Snowy.**


	2. Chapter 2

**I don't own Twilight nor own the movie Delta Force.**

Chapter 2- My Dear

Epov

It has been at least an hour since the high jack. I was sure Bella knew of this by now. I was even more worried for her. She was six months along. What if the stress hurt her or the unborn child she was carrying? I then thought of Elizabeth. My dear daughter. I was thankful for my parents and sister. I was hoping she was staying with my parents, through this.

I had to get home alive I just had to.

They made all the men move to the sets near the windows with the women in the outside.

"I want everyone in the back move it," said the leader.

Everyone from first class was moving to the back it was very cramped in here now. Somewhere sitting on the floor.

"hey watch for that gun it might go off," Joe said.

He was swatted at by the second high jack person.

We all were asked to shut the windows shades. Out of nowhere they asked for everyone to have their passports out.

Joe spoke for us saying that we didn't have any passports but we had the badges of force for the US Army.

When the second person that was a high jack asked why she didn't take our passports Joe spoke for us again.

Before I knew it they lead us to the first class. They thought US boomed Betroth when we never boomed them.

I started to get worried unsure that I'd be able to come home alive to my family.

I was so glad Bella didn't come with me on this trip; I'd be too worried for her and our unborn child and Elizabeth if they came with us as they had wanted.

I was then in my own world.

-Flash back-

"Where are we going?" Bella asked.

"You will see soon enough love," he said.

I laughed at her reaction, when we finally got there I helped Bella up as I lead her to our favorite part of the forest.

"Bella? I love you forever and always, will care for you and protect you, will you marry me?" I asked.

"Yes Edward oh yes!"

I placed the ring on her left finger and got up and kissed her.

"Bella there something else I need to show you that is just off this path," I told her. Our favorite part of the forest is way out of town that we go to in the summer for a few weeks and weekends. One day we decided to take a walk down this path in the woods and I saw this old path that was hard to see since no one has cared for it for years.

One day when I decided to go for a walk myself to think what to say to ask Bella to marry me what words to say I found this old house and knew that be a perfect home for us our summer home. It looked to be built in the late 1800s.

I talked to my parents about it and they agreed we bought it or I bought it, my parents and I and some friends and some people we knew that could do a favor for us helped rebuild the home to close to how it would look back at the time it was made but also some things more modern.

"What is it?" she asked.

"You will see love," I said again leading her to the house.

When I stopped at the house she looked at the house amazed.

"oh it so nice! That made in the 1800s?" she asked.

"Yes that what we got from the town's records," I said.

"But why is it in such good condition the path looks like no one has been down here in years."

"Were did it to look closely to how it did then."

"oh, but why?"

"Because it is our Summer home."

"Really?"

"Yes really, you like it?"

"Yes I do a lot!"

I smiled kissed her. "There will be a street soon to lead us up here. Where our favorite path started all belongs to us love. It part of this propriety. "

"Thank you!" she said as she hugged me tightly.

"Welcome love."

"Maybe we can move here with guest home for everyone and horses stuff?" Bella asked.

I smiled and kissed her, "If that is what you want love."

"It is." She said.

-End of Flash back-

**Please review**

**Snowy**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3- Keep faith

Bpov

We heard a knock on the door and Alice went to get it, Alice returned with Rosalie, she was dating Emmett.

"I just heard. Have we heard anything else?" she asked worried for her Emmett I'm sure.

"No nothing then what was on the news or that Jasper is going as well to help save them and bring everyone back home.

"Hope this goes well." Rose said.

"Me too," I said to her, Rose and I have gotten close she nodded.

We all decided to stay here until they were able to return.

We then heard Elizabeth wake, I got up to get her.

"I can get her." Rose said, I sat back down.

"Thank you," I said.

"No problem," she said as she went up to get Elizabeth.

We can hear Rose talking to Elizabeth as she got her from her nap. They made their way down stairs and went to join us.

"When daddy coming back?" She asked me, she has been asking a lot lately.

"Soon hon, he been held back for something," I said it wasn't easy to tell a three year old. She didn't need to know the full details yet she was only three years old after all.

Elizabeth nodded at me, and went back to Rose.

"Aunty Rose, can we play outside?" she asked.

"Up to your mother," Rose said.

"Mommy can Aunty Rose and I play outside?"

"Yes but stay near Aunty Rose." I said.

"I will," she said, turned to Rose.

"Can we go?"

Rose laughed and got up and took Elizabeth out to play.

I was glad that Elizabeth didn't seem bothered by this, but I knew it had to do with that she was too young to really understand what was going on. I did hope though that he would return to us alive. All three of them.

Esme went off to make sand watches for us to eat for lunch. I got up and went to the deck.

"Elizabeth, time to come in for lunch," I call.

"Coming mommy," she calls back as her and Rose make their way back inside.

I cut Elizabeth's lunch in fours with the crusts cut off as she likes it.

We ate our lunch in silences.

JPV

I knew I had to do my best to save them, and have everyone to return back to their families. I was glad that Bella had Alice and Edward's family to help her.

I have retired from the delta force but knew I had to join this. If something went wrong I wasn't there to at least try I knew I wouldn't be able to live with that.

The plan started to take off as we made our way to met where the plan has landed.

We got as much info on this as we could and knew we had to do our best to save this area to return back home.

Epov

As Joe spoke up since what they were forcing one of the women worker on the plan to do. To list all that where of a race just like they did during the second world war. I felt sick at it. But Joe was the one to speak up. They turned and bet him as they have already started to bet him.

Emmett and I had an idea that the chances of Joe returning back with us but we still tried to make sure that he would return back to us.

We landed again back in the place that we had first landed to refill the gas to return back.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4- Sweet home

Bpov

I have been having trouble sleeping lately as I wait to hope for him to return back home to our family. I have had a harder time watching the news lately as things seem to go. As the few days has gone by since that news of Edward's high jacket has been taken place.

I have just found out though that my brother Joe was killed though. I grew even more worried for my husband when I got the news that my brother was killed. I started to set funeral set up to burry my brother in three days.

The phone started to ring I got up to answer it.

"Hello?"

"Is this Mrs. Cullen?"

"Yes?"

"We have the news that your Husband Mr. Cullen is returning back home as well as Emmett." The airline said.

"What time and where?" I ask.

I nod, "Thank you we will be there."

We hang up and I go to tell everyone the news.

We get Elizabeth into her set with Carlisle driving and me in the front. Esme in the back and Rose following with her own car.

We got out and waited outside were they let everyone to wait before they can great their loved ones that were on the plan that was high jacked.

We watched as the plan started to land. With fighter plans showing up.

We watched them starting to be taken down.

Edward and Emmett made their way to us soon as they saw us and Edward hugged me kissed me, placed his hand on my stomach. He turned and picked Elizabeth up from Rose's arm.

"Daddy!" Elizabeth said.

"Yes Elizabeth dear daddy has made it back," he said.

We made our way back home, Edward never left my side as to make sure I and the child I was carrying where alright.

"I thought I'd never return back to you," he whispered to me.

"I was scared you wouldn't either," I said back resting my head against his shoulder.

It has been months since he has returned, I and Edward and I's second child was able to leave and head home now. Edward and I had a son this time. We decided to name him, Edward jr Carlisle Cullen.

His parents are with Elizabeth as Edward and I head home two days after I gave birth to our son. Our son was born November 19, 2000 at 7:30pm.

Elizabeth came to visit a day after her younger brother was born, she was happy and excited to have a younger brother.

**This is where the story will end. Sorry if it isn't as long as some have wanted.**


End file.
